


Monster Baby

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Characters Reading Twilight, Child Abandonment, Friendship, Gen, Hitsugaya Toushirou has Abandonment Issues, Humor, Nightmare, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Orihime lends Toshiro the Twilight series to read. His reaction...
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou & Inoue Orihime
Kudos: 2
Collections: Platonic Relationships





	Monster Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Bleach. This one-shot touches upon the content of the final books.

Rangiku was asleep, in her bed, when she heard a noise come from her small taicho's room. She knew that this was a sign that something was wrong, and went to the door, and opened it up, sliding the door open. "Taicho…"

"I'm fine…" came the muffled reply, that also contained a stifled sob from the small boy.

"Are you able to sleep? I heard you moving around in here… and your light is on," the woman sighed, and then went over to the side of his bed, sitting down on it.

"…" the small taicho paused, scooting something under his pillow, trying to hide it from her. "I guess…"

Matsumoto tipped his head up, and saw that tears were forming in his eyes. "Something is bothering you… and I saw you hiding that object, what is it?"

The small boy sighed, and first went and pulled out three books that were next to his bed, on the floor, which she hadn't noticed. He then pulled out the fourth book. "Inoue-san loaned me the books, saying that she liked the series, and thought I would be able to read them."

Matsumoto picked up the book, and saw the title, _Breaking Dawn_ on the cover, and her face turned pale, as she had read the series a couple of times while she had been at Orihime's. She had enjoyed the book, but she knew she would never give the series to someone as young as her taicho, even though he was more mature then some adults.

"Taicho… did you read the whole book?" she suddenly asked, her voice chocking with concern.

"Yes… and there were a few parts I reread in that one." The boy reached up to wipe away some tears that were falling from his teal eyes.

"Because you didn't understand those parts?" She was partially hopeful, but knew that if this was the case, that the boy would end up eventually eventually getting it, it was the way he was.

"I understood it all the _first_ time," Toshiro stated, then turned to her, his lip trembling for a bit, then when he realized he was doing that, he attempted to regain his composure, though every few minutes he would faulter.

"What exactly bothered you about the book?" Matsumoto sighed.

"I didn't like it at all, but I started it, so I decided to finish it," the small boy sighed.

"Taicho… if you are uncomfortable with some things, you really shouldn't go and finish something," the woman sighed.

"It wasn't until this book… and when I read it… that thing… I had to know…" the small boy muttered glancing away.

"It's all right, spill it," the woman reached up and ruffled his hair.

"I understood where that guy was talking about, when he told Bella to abort the baby, because it might kill her. But…" the small boy shook his head.

"Taicho…"

"The baby was treated like a monster, and it felt to me like she was being gotten rid of because everyone saw her as a monster. Aren't parents supposed to want their children?" the boy muttered.

"Yes, mothers and fathers are supposed to want their children," Matsumoto sighed. She didn't quite understand why this was what had bothered Toshiro about the book.

"So… since my parents didn't want me, they should have gotten rid of me this way, because obviously I am a monster. But they couldn't have known that before I was born, so they went and put me in the snow, and let me die, to get rid of their abomination,"

"Taicho… you don't know if that is true or not," Rangiku felt like inwardly crying. She hadn't gotten this out of the book, but knowing her taicho sometimes had problems with his self esteem like this, she understood why he might have formed such an opinion. If he had been older, he might not have made this misinterpretation. But then, he still might have.

Suddenly, her small taicho dove into her arms, and began crying, and she rocked him back and forth. There were other things to in the book, that had possibly played on him mentally. Yes, he was mature for his age, but he was also sheltered in some ways.


End file.
